


【洋岳】真心话与大冒险 4

by tykoya



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tykoya/pseuds/tykoya
Kudos: 2





	【洋岳】真心话与大冒险 4

ABO架空。李振洋×岳明辉，木子洋×岳明辉。

岳明辉每次和李梓洋在清醒状态下做爱，看着那张和李振洋一模一样的脸就害羞。  
可是羞不到一分钟就被李梓洋摸得浑身发烫，顾不上那点廉耻伸手去找裤子里那根好用的长物，爱抚它，让它变成满足自己肉壶的长枪。  
李梓洋说他下面水多的像发情的Omega。  
岳明辉呸他：“我天赋异禀怎么着，湿点你不爱？”  
李梓洋直接把他大腿往外掰开，再提起，伸出舌头挨着泛着潮气的肉壶。  
岳明辉闭眼深呼吸一口，却没感受到预期的快乐。  
睁眼是李梓洋戏谑地看着自己，岳明辉腿上使劲就想踢他。  
李梓洋牢牢抓住不安分的腿，不得不说岳明辉还挺有力气的，要不是他做模特常年健身，还治不住他。  
“你属兔吗？这么爱蹬腿。”  
“你还做不做了？”  
“你再把刚才说的那个字重复一次？”  
“哪个字？做？”  
“你说湿是吧？再多说几次。”  
岳明辉瘪了，这种话他自己主动说的时候没什么，被人这么直白地要求重复几遍，他一大老爷们怎么好意思。  
“你干嘛呀……”  
李梓洋笑了，这人怎么又撒娇。  
可他偏偏要治他。  
于是他贴上岳明辉的阴户，浅浅地含着上面的小豆子，用舌头反复撩动小豆皮。  
光是这样身下的人就忍不住发出小动物一样的声音。  
他松口，那人就幽怨地用眼神责怪他怎么停下来。  
“说啊，说你很湿，见到我就湿。”  
“你神经病吧。”  
李梓洋又如法炮制了一次，岳明辉总是得不到完全的快乐，十分不畅快，终于护不住老脸放弃般地喊着：“我……我已经很湿了……你碰我啊……都是水了，很湿了，你看看，都流出来了……”  
李梓洋想不到他喊得比想象中淫荡，那黏糊糊的磁性嗓音就是让自己兴致高涨。  
他放下岳明辉的下身，涨得青筋凸起的性器蹭着肉壶外部的黏液，只做了简单的润滑就顺利地顶入紧致的内部。  
岳明辉满意地咬着自己的拇指，眼神迷离地看着这个在身体内部摩擦的人，贪婪地吸着压下来的葡萄酒味。  
李梓洋知道他在想什么，胸口发闷，把他扶坐起来埋头在他脖子间，还是没有闻到第一次的巧克力味。  
Beta不会有发情期，也基本没有信息素。他那次闻到的难道真的是酒味？ 

岳明辉洗完澡出来，床上李梓洋的手提电脑屏幕停留在他和一个小青年的合照上。  
那弟弟长得眉清目秀的，很招人喜欢，标题上叫灵超，还挺符合他形象的。  
等李梓洋回来了，岳明辉问他这弟弟是A还是O，李梓洋拿起他杠在肩膀上的毛巾给他搓头发。  
“小弟还没分化。”  
“他还不满18岁啊？”  
“再过半年吧。干嘛，看上人家了？”  
“那不至于，这不是见他长得挺水灵乖巧的。”  
“你不知道他有多皮，没少折腾人。”  
李梓洋低头闻岳明辉，身上的味道已经消散很多，看来是喷了那瓶信息素驱散液。  
这东西在他们那一圈都很常见，毕竟如果做了些皮肉交易又不想被发现的话，总得找个法子驱散味道。号称无毒无副作用，他经纪人知道他有固定炮友后没少叮嘱他给人用上。  
岳明辉喷了以后不用担心上班的时候被李振洋闻到，床上也放得更开些。  
“我能翻页不？”岳明辉指着电脑屏幕。  
“你翻。”李梓洋喜欢他这种小细节，懂得尊重别人的私隐。  
得到李梓洋同意的岳明辉开始一页页地看他和灵超的宣传照原图。  
镜头下的李梓洋表现出来的神态和实际接触中的有点熟悉又有点陌生。  
以前也有过商贸杂志的记者采访过李振洋和他们公司，那一期的封面就是化过妆的李振洋，沉着温柔又不失威严，一看就是个年轻有为的好青年。  
岳明辉决定回家再把那本杂志拿出来和李梓洋的对比一下。  
“我在网上能搜到这图不？”岳明辉抬头问李梓洋。  
“还得加工后才能宣发。”李梓洋戳着他脑袋警告：“不许打我小弟主意啊。”  
“哎呀，我打你主意行了吧？”  
“那可以。”李梓洋扬起了嘴角。  
“这几天我每天都得练习射箭和游泳，下个月起会有明星类的运动会，我得参加。”  
“哦，就是你客厅那套弓箭是吧，老帅了。”  
“如果能拿到名次，说不定能接到新的通告。”  
“有篮球吗？”  
“没有……你爱打球？”  
“我可是校队的，当年认识你哥就是因为打了一场球。”  
李梓洋回忆了一下四年前，他还寄宿在北服，很少回家。  
“下月预选赛在上海，我给你票，你来吗？”  
“嗯？”岳明辉视线从电脑屏幕转向李梓洋，“那你哥呢？”  
“他说他在家看。我搬出来就是不想给他添麻烦，我们俩长太像。”  
“那我去他家一起看……诶诶诶我头发！”  
岳明辉不知道李梓洋发什么疯要拼命揉他头发。  
“我说我有票，你怎么就听不懂？”  
“行啦行啦，我去我去，我请个假飞过去看你总可以了吧？”  
李梓洋满意把毛巾甩一边去，也坐了下来。  
岳明辉心里笑他还是个弟弟，琢磨着去上海买什么手信给李振洋。


End file.
